Double retour dans le passé
by Emy64
Summary: Ayant toujours partagé un lien étroit avec son frère, et bien que Source du Mal, Wyatt ne peut supporter de sentir sa mort imminente. Il doit donc sauver celui qui s'est fait la promesse de le sauver... SLASH INCESTE OS


**Double retour dans le passé**

Couple : Wyatt/Chris

Rating : K

Warning : **Inceste**

* * *

Pov omniscient

Les nerfs de Chris étaient mis à rude épreuve. Le crime qui l'avait privé de son frère allait se produire d'une seconde à l'autre et il ne savait toujours pas comment retrouver ce foutu fondateur qui traumatiserait son ainé, et le corromprait… La pression devenait insoutenable, mais il veillait à jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil vers le parc où l'innocent Wyatt le regardait, conscient de la tension qui l'habitait. Parcourant des lignes de formule, il releva la tête en entendant le parquet craquer.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?s'étonna-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, il scanna la pièce. Personne en vue, et pourtant le parquet ne craquait pas sans que quelqu'un traverse la pièce… Suspicieux, le brun s'approcha de son frère, s'interposant entre lui et un potentiel danger. Il ne laisserait pas Gidéon lui arracher encore une fois…

_ On s'en va, mieux vaux ne pas rester ici…, trancha Chris.

L'être de lumière se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras son ainé, mais il n'eu pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà une force invisible l'envoyait s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gémissant douloureusement, Chris ne se laissa pas pour autant déboussoler, et vit apparaître Gidéon trop près de Wyatt, une dague à la main.

_ Ne me force pas à vous sacrifier tous les deux…, plaida le fondateur.

Frôlant la panique, Chris se précipita sur son frère, mais l'ancien homme de confiance de la famille disparu à nouveau. Le brun couru le plus vite possible, mais il ignorait où se trouvait Gidéon. Le fondateur, tapi dans son invisibilité, était déjà prêt, une dague à la main.

Un nouvel élan de télékinésie lui barra la route, mais celui-ci fut différent. Plutôt que d'aller s'écraser sur des meubles poussiéreux, il glissa le long du parquet sans rencontrer ni mur ni mobilité. Ce fossé entre les deux parades prit de cours Chris, qui refusait d'abandonner Wyatt pour autant. Se relevant en vitesse, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui se dressait dans le grenier.

N'ayant pas pris de choc sur la tête, Chris savait qu'il ne voyait pas double, qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination. Il y avait bien deux Wyatt dans le grenier, et l'un d'eux était adulte, soulevant Gidéon du sol par le col de sa chemise. Le brun n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était lui qui avait guidé son cadet vers le mal… et justement il s'y complaisait puisqu'il régnait dans le futur…

_ Pauvre sot, siffla Wyatt enragé. Tu n'es qu'un misérable vermisseau et tu oses t'en prendre à Chris…

Chris ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Le fondateur ne faisait pas le poids contre le futur maître du monde, et lui n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en charger. Mais s'il pouvait éclipser le petit Wyatt ailleurs ça pourrait le rassurer quand même…

_ Chris !déglutit difficilement Gidéon. Vois ! On ne peut le sauver, tu dois finir avant qu'il condamne notre monde !

Le brun afficha une moue clairement sceptique. Le fondateur était responsable de tout ce qui arrivait… Et il n'était pas venu pour tuer son ainé. Wyatt, lui, se sentait nettement moins charitable. Tenant toujours l'objet de son changement d'une main, il usa de l'autre pour faire apparaître une boule de feu qu'il projeta sur lui, le détruisant en lui arrachant des cris d'agonie. Un tas de cendres échoua alors sur le parquet, exhalant l'odeur de la mort…

Le silence réinvestit immédiatement le grenier. Chris, fixant son ainé adulte, tremblait presque. Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas très bien déroulée, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire… Wyatt s'était emporté, violemment emporté, devant l'entêtement de son cadet…

Pourtant Wyatt ne semblait pas d'humeur à se battre. Peut-être était-ce de la provocation, une façon de rappeler moqueusement à Chris qu'il le dépassait largement…

_ Je brûle d'envie d'aller à la nurserie de l'hôpital pour rencontrer bébé Chris, le tenir dans mes bras et lui donner son biberon…, rêvassa l'ainé.

La mâchoire de Chris se contracta aussitôt. La menace était à peine voilée…

_ C'est ça ! Et pourquoi ne pas le tuer tant que tu y es !

Wyatt arqua un sourcil, sincèrement étonné. Il dévisagea son frère, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Mais il était si difficile de comprendre comment cette petite tête brune fonctionnait…

_ Ce serait idiot de ma part. Pourquoi priverais-je cette autre version de moi de la personne qu'il aime plus que tout ?

Chris vit dans ces douceurs une pathétique tentative de séduction, comme il en avait déjà essuyées tant… Or il n'était pas de ceux qui marchaient aux flatteries.

_ Arrête ce jeu Wyatt, je ne rejoindrais pas ta milice.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

_ Qu'es-tu venu faire dans le passé alors ?cracha le brun.

La Source future soupira tristement, déçu de l'animosité évidente de son cadet. Pourtant il gardait espoir de le ramener à des sentiments plus doux, en étant parfaitement honnête pour commencer…

_ Exactement la même chose que toi : te sauver.

_ C'est n'importe quoi…

Eprouvant le besoin de bouger, Chris se déplaça dans la pièce et ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement vers le livre des ombres qu'il feuilleta. Il n'y avait aucun but dans cette recherche. S'il y avait une seule formule dans ce bouquin capable de le sauver de Wyatt, il l'aurait trouvée depuis le temps…

Le blond se rapprocha de son cadet, les mains dans le dos en signe de gage de sa bonne foi. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, il préférait largement son consentement pour rentrer. Et puis même, sans ça il avait besoin de l'observer, de se rassurer.

_ Je surveille ton potentiel magique Chris, l'informa Wyatt sans animosité. N'oublie pas que nous sommes liés, je peux te sentir en permanence…

Le brun releva la tête pour lui adresser un regard noir. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'enfoncer le clou ? Cette fatalité était déjà suffisamment lourde, une menace constante…

_ Tu ne m'apprends rien là, grogna le cadet revêche.

_ Oui, sauf que tu es mort.

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation. Chris avait arqué un sourcil, puis se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurde de la situation. Il serait le premier au courant s'il était mort ! Or l'ange de la mort l'avait déjà visité, et il était reparti. Les infos de Wyatt n'étaient plus très fraiches…

L'amusement du brun ne contamina pas son ainé, bien au contraire. Le sujet était grave pour lui, et encore très sensible. Ce fut donc d'une voix sévère qu'il reprit.

_ Notre lien s'est rompu. J'étais déjà revenu une fois dans le passé pour analyser la chose et la corriger, mais je suis arrivé quand Gidéon te poignardait, et même si je l'ai tué je n'ai pu que te tenir contre moi pendant que tu te vidais de ton sang… Cette fois je suis arrivé juste à temps et préparé pour ne pas manquer le sort d'invisibilité de ce monstre. Donc notre lien reste intact.

Chris n'y comprenait plus rien. Sa conception du temps était en train de dérailler sérieusement… Pourquoi avait-il tué Gidéon, à deux reprises ? Et pourquoi restait-il désespérément mauvais, alors qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur son innocente personne ? Il aurait déjà dû changer, et sous ses yeux…

_ Tu aurais dû devenir bon…, expira Chris confus.

_ Non, c'est ce Wyatt qui sera bon, rectifia le grand en pointant sa version antérieure.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce petit Wyatt était celui qui se tenait devant lui, avec quelques années en moins…

_ Le temps est cyclique Chris, du moins avec le portail que tu as ouvert. Il est trop tard pour corriger notre passé, notre cycle est déjà déterminé. Mais ton autre toi grandira avec un Wyatt angélique, parce que tu t'es rendu dans son cycle à lui, et qu'il n'est pas encore bouclé. En revanche si tu mourrais dans ce cycle, tu mourrais aussi dans le notre.

L'être de lumière soupira lourdement. Toutes les questions métaphysiques le dépassaient largement. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ça, et le fait que Wyatt jongle aussi aisément avec ça n'avait à ses yeux aucune cohérence. Mais maintenant certaines choses se remettaient en place. Pas la partie matérielle du portail temporel…

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé venir ici…, réalisa le cadet. Tu savais que ça ne servirait à rien…

Chris sentait la colère monter en lui rien qu'à l'idée. Après tout ce qu'il avait essuyé, tout ce qu'il avait enduré ! Wyatt l'avait juste laissé se fatiguer en attendant qu'il rentre ! Il sentait monter les cris, mais n'eut pas le temps de les laisser sortir. Une myriade d'étoiles bleues apparut en plein milieu du grenier. Léo se matérialisa là, récoltant l'attention de ses fils. Par réflexe, le Wyatt du futur fit apparaître une balle d'énergie dans sa main, pour protéger son cadet.

_ Papa ! Pars vite avant qu'il te tue !paniqua Chris.

_ Que… Wyatt ?balbutia Léo.

Le blond laissa courir son regard sur les divers protagonistes de la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, il joua distraitement avec sa sphère d'énergie, comme il l'aurait fait avec une simple et inoffensive balle.

_ « Papa » ? Alors il s'est rattrapé ici ?s'amusa-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas la question !s'énerva Chris sur son ainé. Eclipse-toi papa !

Léo resta bouche bée devant cette scène. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protéger Wyatt. Pourquoi voudrait-il se faire du mal tout seul ? En revanche il restait Chris, qui naissait laborieusement à l'hôpital… Peut-être était-il revenu pour ça…

_ Je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal à Chris ! Tu dois repartir de zéro Wyatt : ton frère a fait tout ce chemin pour toi, parce qu'il t'aime !le défendit le père de famille.

Le blond éteignit sa boule d'énergie en rigolant doucement. La situation avait quelque chose de plaisant à ses yeux.

_ Oh je sais qu'il m'aime !gloussa le puissant sorcier rayonnant. Et je l'aime encore plus !

La respiration de Chris se coupa en entendant ses mots, alors qu'il croisait le regard chaleureux de son ainé. Cette phrase n'était pas innocente, les deux frères le savaient parfaitement. Il n'y avait que leur père qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait là…

_ Nous avons réussi… ? Il a changé… ?

Chris secoua lentement, tristement, la tête en regardant son père. Voyant que la situation frôlait le mélodrame, Wyatt intervint avec un peu plus de légèreté.

_ Moi je vais rester ainsi, c'est lui qui va changer, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Le cadet pria de toutes ses forces pour que Wyatt ne se lance pas dans des explications complexes et métaphysiques qui ne manqueraient pas de lui donner mal au crâne. Si leur père ne comprenait pas, et bien tant pis ! Cette fois il jetait l'éponge…

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce eu vite fait de lasser Wyatt. Le maitre du monde futur était habitué à la vitesse, il s'y plaisait. Alors tout ça l'embêtait. L'inactivité, le silence… ce n'était pas pour lui…

_ Il va falloir rentrer dans notre monde maintenant Chris, conclut-il. Tu as fais ce que tu voulais, et je t'y ai même aidé, mais maintenant il est temps de réintégrer nos places. Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, ce n'est plus notre époque…

_ Chris ne repartira pas si son monde n'a pas changé. Il restera avec nous !protesta vivement Léo.

Le cœur de son cadet fut rempli de chaleur à ce geste. Son père ne faisait pas le poids contre Wyatt… mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'interposer. Son ainé ne perdit cependant pas son aplomb, et sa détermination à récupérer Chris. Mais plutôt que de le ramener par la force, il préférait avoir le dernier mot, sans ses pouvoirs.

_ Mais bien sûr ! J'imagine bien l'environnement équilibré dans lequel va grandir bébé Chris en ayant sa version adulte juste à côté…, argua-t-il ironique.

Son cadet lui jeta un regard noir. Tous cernaient à peu près ce que les autres voulaient, or aucun de ces projets ne coïncidaient. Ils étaient donc dans une impasse. Voyant cela, Wyatt se fit un peu plus vicieux, choisissant de taper là où ça faisait mal, du côté de son paternel…

_ Papa, Chris ne sera jamais autant en sécurité qu'à mes côtés, plaida Wyatt. Il sera bien avec moi…

Léo se serait presque laissé avoir par le regard doux et innocent du blond, mais il devinait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre son cadet pour accepter sans réfléchir de le laisser partir.

_ Si on omet que tu es le plus grand danger dans notre monde…, grommela Chris pour contrebalancer l'argument.

Un sourire amusé, authentique, se fit une place sur les lèvres du blond. Il aimait le répondant de son cadet, et pour le coup il oublia totalement son père qui assistait pourtant à l'échange.

_ Tu es pessimiste, mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Tu risques plus en étant contre moi, non pas parce que je m'attaquerai à toi –parce que tu sais que je ne le ferai pas-, mais parce que mes vassaux penseront me faire plaisir en me ramenant ton cadavre…

Chris frissonna d'horreur en imaginant la scène. Il avait déjà vécu la situation. Nombre de démons s'en étaient pris à lui, et il en était toujours sorti entier, mais souvent blessé… Il était fort, mais contre le nombre zélé… Cependant il trouva une solution plutôt radicale pour mettre fin à cette situation…

_ Bride mes pouvoirs, exigea-t-il en regardant son père.

_ Qu…, bafouilla Léo ahuri.

_ Si tu brides mes pouvoirs il n'aura plus rien à attendre de moi, et il me tuera. Si je repars dans le futur avec mes pouvoirs, Wyatt s'arrangera pour faire de moi son esclave !

_ Chrissy !s'amusa avec affection Wyatt. Si tu te retrouves sans pouvoirs je vais être obligé de t'enfermer pour te protéger, et là je te ferai absorber le Nexus. Et même si tu gardes tes pouvoirs d'ailleurs…

L'évocation de cette source de magie sur laquelle reposait la famille étonna autant Léo que Chris. Il fallait posséder une grande puissance pour l'invoquer… Wyatt l'avait incontestablement… Mais il fallait aussi un corps résistant… Or Wyatt abritait déjà la Source…

_ Oh, je vois… Monsieur n'est pas assez fort pour porter le Nexus…, le nargua Chris.

_ J'ai les épaules pour accueillir la Source et le Nexus, répliqua Wyatt offensé.

Son cadet lui adressa une moue moqueuse, alors que Léo lui faisait des signes, le suppliant de ne pas provoquer son frère au risque de se faire tuer. Mais Chris ne le voyait pas. Il avait beaucoup à reprocher à son ainé. Depuis toutes ces années…

_ Ben tiens !renifla Chris dédaigneux. T'as fais des calculs pour t'en assurer ?

_ Non, j'ai consulté les meilleurs oracles. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais destiné à posséder les deux.

_ Menteur…, siffla son cadet. En quoi ça servirait ton intérêt que je possède le Nexus ?

Un doux sourire vint habiller les lèvres de Wyatt. Il avait l'air d'un ange là, d'un authentique ange pour le coup, ce qui déstabilisa son cadet comme son père. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient du maitre du monde futur…

_ Tu deviendrais immortel, comme moi… c'est ça que je veux…, chuchota le blond sur le ton de la confidence.

Chris fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son frère avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Et pourquoi le rendre immortel ? Avait-il trop lu ces comics qu'il aimait tant, avec des héros luttant toujours contre leur ennemi juré et inchangé ? Voulait-il que son cadet tienne ce rôle pour pimenter son éternité ? C'était ridicule aux yeux du brun qui, confus, secouait la tête en dévisageant son ainé…

_ Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ta naissance ne devait rien au hasard ?poursuivit Wyatt avec passion. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir, de consulter certains sages… et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu n'avais peut-être pas tort : je suis trop puissant, ça me rend dangereux. Il me faut donc quelqu'un pour contrebalancer mon impulsivité… Il n'y a personne dans ma vie que j'aime davantage que toi, et je sais que tu ne reculeras devant rien pour faire valoir tes idées.

Ça n'était pas vraiment très loin de sa théorie sur son rôle d'ennemi juré pour Chris… Sauf que la vie n'était pas un comics, et que Wyatt, qui les admirait tant, n'était définitivement pas du bon côté… Peut-être était-il sous le coup d'un sortilège qui le faisait se comporter étrangement… Chris le laisserait volontiers dans cet état si c'était le cas. Il semblait presque inoffensif, si on oubliait la mort de Gidéon.

Chris ne répondit rien. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Wyatt d'offrir de remettre en doute ses ordres. Comme ça relevait d'une forme de folie à ses yeux, ça ne nécessitait ni réflexion ni réponse. Or Wyatt en attendait une. Le blond compris d'ailleurs que l'éloquence lui faisait défaut. Il avait toujours rallié par la force, et nous les mots, or avec Chris il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… Mais il connaissait son cadet, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque en ce monde ou dans le leur.

_ Chris, ensemble on a déjà été plus loin que personne ne l'a jamais imaginé, reprit-il en douceur. Rappelle-toi de notre vendetta après la mort de papa et maman… même les plus puissants fondateurs n'avaient aucune piste, pourtant on les a débusqués, des démons de niveau supérieur quand même, et on les a éliminés.

Cette révélation ouverte prit de court Léo qui ne s'attendait pas à se voir révéler sa mort. Chris soupira lourdement, admettant le point de vue de son ainé mais lui reprochant en silence de faire preuve de si peu de précaution pour préserver au mieux l'avenir.

_ On forme un duo qui marche, toi et moi, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je veux rétablir un monde viable, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, chuchota Wyatt doucereux tout en s'avançant vers son cadet.

Le brun recula instinctivement d'un pas, sous les yeux médusés de son père qui observait cette danse millimétrée sans vraiment la comprendre. Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter d'un coup, et le débit ne ralentissait pas. Le blond se moquait bien du trouble de son père, qu'il avait occulté depuis un moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener son cadet avec lui, dans leur époque.

_ Je sais que tu m'en veux Chris… Je sais que je ne suis pas allé dans ton sens, et que ça a fait beaucoup de tort, mais je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…

Et voilà, ils étaient là, ces mots que Chris redoutait tant. Le hoquet de stupeur de leur père passa inaperçu. Le sens de ce « je t'aime » était limpide pour toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Ça n'avait rien d'une affection purement fraternelle, ça allait bien plus loin que ça…

_ Tu le sais, non ?s'assuras Wyatt presque vulnérable.

Chris fut incapable de lui renvoyer un regard noir, se contentant de le fixer tristement. Maintenant que ces mots étaient gravés ils ne bougeraient plus. C'était trop tard maintenant… Alors l'ainé préféra poursuivre dans sa lancée, pour mettre le maximum de chances de son côté.

_ Chris, je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Des excuses ? Des pouvoirs ? Des cadeaux ? Le règne ? L'argent ? Ou alors je dois vraiment recourir pour des filtres… ?

Cette tendre menace réveilla la combativité de l'être de lumière. Il n'était encore marqué nulle part qu'il s'abandonnerait à son frère et à ses volontés !

_ Je te trouve bien audacieux ! Tu arrives là après avoir organisé dix ans de terreur et de violence dans notre monde, et tu crois que quelques belles paroles pourront tout effacer ! Tu n'auras jamais assez d'une vie pour tout réparer Wyatt !

_ C'est justement pour ça que je suis immortel. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu le sois… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider, d'une personne pour me motiver à renoncer au pouvoir abusif…

Le calme et la douceur contenus dans la voix de Wyatt restreignait son cadet à adopter la même posture. Une dispute se faisait à deux, il ne pouvait pas être le seul à crier. L'heure n'était d'ailleurs pas aux cris incohérents, mais aux arguments posés, et justement Chris était à court de raisons valables…

_ Je t'en supplie Chris… Fais-moi confiance Chris, juste pour cette fois… Souviens-toi de Teddy Bear…

Le brun fut assailli de souvenirs à cette évocation. Il se rappelait parfaitement de Teddy Bear. C'était son doudou quand il n'avait que trois ans… Or un démon lui avait dérobé, certainement dans l'idée de l'envouter, et Chris avait longtemps pleuré sa perte. Wyatt, contrarié de le voir malheureux, l'avait emmené en enfers avec lui et, entourés de son champ de protection, ils avaient erré jusqu'à mettre la main sur le démon responsable du vol. Le blond, bien que jeune, l'avait brûlé d'un seul mouvement de poignet et il avait ainsi restitué l'ourson à son cadet.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul exemple. Même si Wyatt n'y faisait pas référence –il voulait garder quelques atouts en main…-, il l'avait souvent protégé non seulement des démons mais aussi des petites contrariétés du quotidien. Nombre de fois il avait écarté les dangers qui le guettaient, tapi dans l'ombre… Dans sa conscience il n'y avait que Chris qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, abandonné, et c'était pour ça qu'il le protégeait bien plus que ses parents.

Evidemment le problème de la Nature profonde de Wyatt les séparait, mais ils étaient si proches… Wyatt avait mal vécu leur plus grosse dispute, celle qui les avait mis dans des camps différents. Le blond n'envisageait la vie qu'avec son cadet, or celui-ci ne montrait aucune indulgence malgré le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Chris ne comprenait pas –ne **voulait** pas comprendre- qu'être baigné dans les enfers si longtemps, et si jeune, avait changé sa configuration du monde. Si son cadet n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, pour ramener l'espoir dans sa vie, il serait très probablement devenu un démon, un vrai. Contrairement à ce que Chris s'acharnait à dire, ce n'était pas le cas. Wyatt avait pris possession d'une source de pouvoirs autrefois à la disposition des démons. C'était différent… Ce pouvoir n'avait pas de camp, pas de couleur…

Mais la magie n'était pas la seule source de pouvoir. Il y avait des ressources plus intérieures, plus personnelles, et c'était bien cela que Wyatt entendait récupérer. Même s'il devait abandonner la magie, il voulait regagner la force qui faisait de lui un homme prêt à tout affronter : l'affection de son cadet. Et pour cela, le maitre du monde magique ne reculerait devant rien…

_ Je t'implore à genoux Chris…, murmura Wyatt fragile en s'exécutant aussitôt. Rentre avec moi… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une nouvelle fois…

La détermination du cadet à repousser le blond chancelait dangereusement. Ses yeux plantés dans les orbes bleus, il peinait à voir où était le crime dans cette histoire. Léo tenta d'intervenir, rappelant à l'être de lumière qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser tenter, que le mal était aussi facile que séduisant, mais que ce n'était pas sa voie. Mais personne ne l'entendait. Il pouvait bien crier, les deux êtres revenus du futur s'étaient créé une bulle dans laquelle rien ne pouvait entrer. Le champ magnétique n'était pas visible, et pourtant il les séparait du reste du monde, vacillant imperceptiblement quand Wyatt tremblait d'appréhension.

Déchiré par sa raison et son cœur, Chris baissa la tête. Deux larmes jumelles vinrent souiller ses joues, serrant le cœur réputé de pierre de son ainé si puissant. Il ne s'agissait pas de choisir une voiture dans une concession, mais d'embrasser une voie qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de changer pour le restant de ses jours, et sa vie s'annonçait très longue s'il se réfugiait dans les bras de son ainé.

_ Et si je refuse de t'aimer comme tu m'aimes ?sanglota Chris. Tu vas me forcer, ou alors tu vas détruire notre monde ?

Parce que c'était bien là tout le dilemme à ses yeux. Jusqu'où serait-il libre ? Quelle autorité Wyatt comptait-il lui imposer ?

_ Je te garderai près de moi en me contentant de ce que tu me donneras. Je ne perdrai pas l'espoir qu'un jour tu m'aimes aussi, mais je ne te briserai pas…, luit jura son ainé toujours agenouillé à ses pieds.

Chris avait du mal à tenir debout. Prendre son ainé de haut, de par sa position, lui était insupportable. Ça sonnait tellement faux… Ils se débrouillaient mieux en étant en tandem… Finalement le brun s'écroula. Ce n'était plus supportable, même vaguement…

Wyatt le réceptionna avec adresse, prenant cette reddition non pas pour une soumission mais pour des retrouvailles fraternelles. Le blond en profita pour serrer avec force son cadet contre lui, rouvrant pleinement la connexion magique qui les liait et dont Chris avait oubliée jusqu'à l'existence tant il l'avait brimée. Les vagues d'émotions violentes déferlèrent sur eux, les poussant à se presser encore plus contre l'autre, oubliant enfin la fuite qui avait été leur principal axe de défense jusque là.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué…, pleura chaudement le brun.

_ Toi aussi… c'en était inhumain…

Rassuré quant à la sincérité du blond, à travers la douleur qu'il exprimait, Chris s'autorisa enfin à profiter de cette étreinte. Il venait de retrouver son foyer. Si le manoir ne rimait plus avec l'idée de foyer chaleureux ce n'était pas grave, parce que les bras de Wyatt restaient l'unique confort dont il avait vraiment besoin. Déconcentré

_ Chris ! Non !

Les deux garçons revinrent douloureusement au souvenir de leur père. La Source personnifiée n'avait pas surveillé son champ magnétique, déconcentré par les bras de son cadet et ses larmes. Et évidemment leur géniteur n'était pas capable de partager leur bonheur. Wyatt était assez amer face à ce constat. Il risquait de faire douter encore Chris, de lui faire de la peine en sous-entendant une perversion.

_ Si…, chuchota le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par ses pleurs récents. C'est Wyatt, énonça-t-il comme si ce fait expliquait tout.

Son ainé, touché par cette preuve d'affection dont il n'avait pas toujours su se montrer digne, déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se promettait d'aller dans son sens à l'avenir, de sorte à éviter les crises de larmes. Il devait mériter cette confiance.

_ Alors… tu vas rentrer avec moi ?s'enquit le blond incertain qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Chris hocha la tête faiblement, timidement. Ce simple mouvement remplit de joie Wyatt qui serra avec enthousiasme son cadet dans ses bras. Gênés de se savoir observés par leur père, les garçons se redressèrent sans oser croiser son regard. Trop peur d'être jugés car ils savaient que leur paternel n'approuvait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Pourtant Wyatt, dévoré par la curiosité, céda à la question qui le turlupinait. Il releva la tête et chercha le regard de son géniteur.

_ Est-ce que Chris est né ou pas encore ?

_ Wyatt !s'offusqua Chris.

_ S'il y a moyen d'assister à ta naissance, je ne vais certainement pas manquer l'occasion !se défendit Wyatt. Je veux avoir un souvenir frais de ta bouille de nourrisson…

Le brun voulut répliquer mais réalisa bien vite que c'était puéril. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants… Leur père allait certainement gronder son ainé, l'interdire d'aller assister à sa naissance. Il fallait bien être raisonnable à un moment ! Il n'y avait rien de glorieux à le voir bébé, geignard, souillant ses couches… Mais dans le doute le brun décida de couper court à l'échange. Il ne pouvait pas reculer éternellement son retour à leur époque, or il savait que tous essaieraient de le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas vraiment adepte de l'adage « reculer pour mieux sauter ». Ça ne marchait pas avec lui. C'était plutôt « reculer pour mieux battre en retraite » dans son cas, et il avait déjà bien assez fui.

_ Je préfère encore rentrer de suite…, se résigna Chris.

Wyatt hésitait. Il avait tant envie de tenir son cadet, prenant sa première respiration, dans ses bras… Ainsi il pourrait l'apaiser, le calmer vis-à-vis de ce monde qu'il intégrait tout juste… Mais le regard de son frère adulte ne l'invitait pas vraiment dans cette direction. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le contrarier… Il optait même pour le choix lâche et vicieux de le faire traverser le portail temporel avant qu'il ait le temps de changer d'avis.

Le blond fit apparaître un portail temporel d'un simple mouvement de la main. Ça avait du bon d'être la Source… Mais il n'en restait pas moins humain, et il pressa avec douceur les doigts de son frère qui déglutissait péniblement. C'était la fin d'un beau rêve, d'une utopie…

Se retournant une dernière fois vers son père, qu'il ne retrouverait pas de l'autre côté du portail, Chris lui adressa un sourire timide mais affectueux. Il était heureux d'avoir connu son père, après tant d'années… Il se détacha en douceur de son ainé qui ne protesta pas, le suivant du regard alors qu'il allait étreindre Léo une dernière fois.

_ Je t'aime papa…, souffla-t-il.

L'être de lumière laissa échapper quelques larmes, affecté par le départ de son fils cadet. Avoir vécu avec son garçon, déjà adulte, lui avait fait voir le rôle de parent différemment. C'était un homme qu'il engendrait avec Piper, et sa compagnie lui était précieuse. Et il le perdait, contraint de patienter des années entières pour retrouver ce rapport unique… Il allait lui manquer…

_ Je t'aime mon fils, étouffa-t-il contre ses cheveux.

_ Dis à maman qu'elle me manquera beaucoup, et que je l'aime.

Léo hocha la tête et consentit avec peine à laisser partir son cadet, se retrouvant en miroir dans ses yeux noyés de larmes. Son ainé se chargea de le consoler en passant ses bras autour de lui. Ils ne restèrent dans cette position qu'un court moment, ne pouvant retarder davantage leur traversée. La main dans la main, les deux frères firent face au portail en avançant d'un pas déterminé. Juste avant de partir, Wyatt adressa un signe de tête à son père, silencieusement reconnaissant d'avoir su s'occuper de Chris comme il le méritait dans ce monde.

Presque endeuillé par cette perte, Léo se retourna vers Wyatt enfant, qui s'était fait oublier dans son parc mais qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé. L'être de lumière s'interrogea sur la possibilité que malgré le décalage temporel, un lien magique se soit tissé entre son garçonnet et son cadet adulte. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Penser à Chris lui était déjà bien assez douloureux sans vouloir approfondir. Au moins il était certain qu'il avait bien réintégré son temps, et qu'une personne veillerait sur lui avec zèle.

Pour pallier au vide qui venait de se creuser dans son cœur, Léo se hâta de prendre Wyatt dans ses bras et s'éclipsa pour atterrir dans un coin isolé de l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas manquer la naissance de son cadet.

FIN


End file.
